Sleepovers
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: The connection with Ryder and Jake. Rated M ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So I am a huge Ryder and Jake shipper. I just fell in love with them being together 3 **

* * *

The big controversy between Ryder made Jake hate him for trying to be the good guy through all this. Ryder saw Jake as a bad boy wanna be trying to get in the pants of every girl. This misunderstood each other. Ryder was dyslexic and Jake was a self conscious about his own ethnicity even being reminded of it every single day. They passed by with hateful looks but when Finn assigned them to do a duet it fell apart fighting for Marley. Finn settling by telling each other their fears. They were said a lot has changed their friendship and their views on each other.

"Hey Jake, What are you up to say this Saturday night?" Ryder asked. Jake looked confused but, smiled,

"Nothing just probably yeah nothing aha."

"Well Do you wanna hang out, probably play some pool at my house and chill?" Ryder was trying to not make eye contact in between him asking.

"Yeah totally uhh where do you live? Far? cause I only have my scooter." Jake laughed as he said it. Ryder smiled.

"I could pick you up."

"Alright, awesome sounds like a plan." Ryder walked away. Jake was unable to stop smiling for some reason. He thought it was a really cool thing that him and Ryder were going to hang out.

Sunday came and Jake was getting ready with a jeans and a shirt. His mom called saying Ryder was here. Jake walked in and got in the car.

"So your house then?" Jake sarcastically said.

"Oh not on the first date." Ryder joked. They both laughed. Ryder drove to his house with him and Jake talking about their lives and funny moments they had. Once they arrived Ryder parked in the drive way.

"Umm wow, your house is practically bigger than I imagined. aha." Jake shyly laughed. Ryder smiled,

"Well I don't know what to say to that." Ryder and Jake walked in and went in the basement which was like a lunge with a bar, Plasma, and more like a Man Den .

"Just saying Ryder I will kick your ass at pool." Jake said as he walked over to grab a stick. Ryder laughed,

"Mister Jake I can play the crap out of a pool table. aha. So do you want anything to drink?"

"Are your parents home?" Jake asked.

"No they are gone won't be back til Wednesday. Why?" Ryder asked.

"Pop open that liquor cabinet." Jake smiled. Ryder was shocked.

"I never drank before. but there is a first for everything right?"

"Right!" They began drinking on a slow pace and played pool. Jake won again and again and again.

"Okay Ryder you really have to stop letting me win." Jake joked. Ryder looked up with weary eyes,

"I know but, its hard since I am so nice."

"Whoa are you buzzed already?" Jake asked walking towards Ryder.

"I told you I never drank before."

"Lets put you on the couch and watch some movies. Light weight." Jake held Ryder and set him on couch. Jake put on a random movie that was on Netflix.

Ryder stared at Jake and realized he had a gorgeous neck line. Wait what...Ryder just snapped himself from looking thinking it was the alcohol. Jake looked at Ryder who was making weird faces, Jake noticed he had a amazing smile and gorgeous eyes. He envied them. They were settle light brown eyes, where his were dark brown close to black. He looked back to the movie.

"I am sorry if I am a little weird or its the alcohol but you are really good looking." Jake blushed when he heard this,

"Thanks dude you are good looking too." Ryder smiled and from his light skin you could see him blush from the compliment. They laughed then looked at each other. They stayed in focus for awhile with no thought to turn away. Ryder was leaning in and Jake wanted to but stopped him.

"Hey you are kinda drunk so how about I put you to sleep and I will crash on the couch or guest bedroom." Ryder shook himself up,

"Yeah for sure ummm yeah, we should go to sleep." Jake avoided eye contact as he led Ryder to Ryder's room with the direction of Ryder.

"This is my room." Jake opened the door to see Ryder's awesome room. Jake helped Ryder into bed and laid him down. Ryder hooked onto him.

"Listen why don't you sleep in here. I heard the guest bedroom is haunted." Jake was scared of ghost.

"Alright then scoot over." Ryder did and Jake slipped in. Jake used the switch next to the bed and flipped it the lights turned off. It was a little awkward for Jake but he snapped out of it. Ryder thought that Jake was good looking , with his body structure, and his smile. Jake thought that Ryder was handsome especially his hair and smile and a way where he can have a moment of vulnerability where he just needed to be held. Thoughts ran through both of them while they laid there. Jake and Ryder thought could they think of each other that way? Jake got the courage and turned Ryder towards him.

"Whoa kinda still buzzed so don't throw me around aha." Ryder looked a Jake who didn't say anything.

"Hey...Jake you okay?" Then Ryder was stopped when Jake pressed his lips toward Ryder's. Ryder was surprised at first but to him it felt really good. Jake was running on adrenaline at this point. Jake curled his fingers from his right hand into Ryder's hair. Ryder closed his eyes and set his hand on Jake's cheek. They separated but, their faces were not far apart feeling each others breath on their lips. Ryder smiled and the reassured Jake to go in for another kiss but a little more deep. Ryder wrapped his arms around Jake's neck. Jake wrapped his arms around Ryder's waist. They were kissing until Jake's traced his tongue along Ryder's lips. Ryder opened his mouth and let Jake's tongue into his mouth. This lasted for awhile and stopping in between for breaths. Jake took a sneak peek to the clock and realized it was 1 in the morning.

"Ryder we have to get some sleep we still have school." Ryder looked at the clock and was saddened by the time.

"You are right." Jake laid back down and spooned with Ryder.

"Are you free again tonight?" Jake whispered into Ryder's ear.

"Depends on who is coming over." Ryder said. Jake smiled and knew he definitely was coming back over.

* * *

**So yeah! there we go, updating soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time for my next chapter!**

* * *

When Jake arrived at school he could sense a change in the air. He wasn't able to stop smiling and be incredibly nice. Marley noticed,

"So what's in the change in mood all of a sudden?"

"Well it is a great day the sun is shining and why shouldn't I?" Marley laughed and placed her hand on his arm. Jake didn't notice.

"So What are you doing this Friday?" Jake changed his expression into a confused expression.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Ryder. Why?" Marley shined her smile and looked to the ground then up to him.

"Do you want to hang out or something? When are you free?" Ryder came up behind Jake.

"Well Marley, are you trying to take my friend this Friday?" Marley giggled. Jake smiled and so did Ryder.

"I wouldn't want to keep him out of your hands, it's fine dude you can chill with her. I have an appointment this Friday anyway." Jake was slightly confused but, its not like he would do anything with her either way and that he was spending today, tomorrow, and Wednesday with Ryder.

"Alright, where were you thinking of hanging out?" Jake asked.

"Well, we could go see a movie, that new 007 movie came out last Friday. How about that?" Jake had been wanting to see that movie but, he didn't have the funds to see it.

"How about a relaxing movie at your place. Would love to hang out with your mom." Marley nodded in agreement.

"See you then." She walked away. Ryder then poked Jake.

"I can see why we fought over her before." Jake looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was it?"

"She has amazing eyes. I mean look at my eyes then look at yours. We were unlucky to have brown eyes." Ryder joked.

"I love your eyes." Jake then walked away with a smirk on his face. Ryder smiled and chuckled to himself. Ryder then walked to class.

Jake knew he was going over to Ryder's house again after school but had to wait an hour for Ryder's lesson to end. He went to hang out in the library.

"Well look who it is. You miss me yet Jake?" Jake turned around to see it was Kitty. Her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Oh do I miss the days...wait no I don't." Jake got a book and went to sit down. Kitty followed,

"I have forgiven you for breaking up with me and I know Jesus, Bless him, has forgiven you as well too and has forgiven you trying to get with that girl Marry or something. When the end of the world happens you will come back and pray with me." Kitty then walked off. Jake was uncomfortable about the conversation he just had but shrugged it off. After a hour he heard Ryder walk in.

"Ready?"

"Only for like a hour aha." Jake then walked with Ryder to his car. While they drove to Ryder's house Jake explained his conversation with kitty to Ryder.

"I am sorry if I am out line but, I feel like Kitty is a little off balance."

"Oh if you mean mental then you are completely right, I mean I don't know the real reason I dated her." Ryder smiled and drove into his drive way.

"I am still stunned that you live here." Ryder laughed and they walked in.

"So where to? The man cave?" Ryder asked. Jake smiled and walked up to Ryder and kissed him. Ryder smiled into the kiss. They pulled away.

"Man cave it is. We could pretend to watch a movie aha." Jake chuckled. They laid on the couch and searched through Netflix.

"I swear Netflix has the worst movies on instant."

"Well, Jake what is it gonna be, a zombie movie perhaps?" Jake eyes lit up.

"Land of the Dead?" Ryder nodded and clicked the movie. They got comfortable on the couch. Five minutes into the movie and Jake raised Ryder's face to his. Ryder leaned in and kissed him. They were subtle kisses at first. Ryder let Jake's tongue go in his mouth. They made out for a good amount of time breathing in between. Jake lifted Ryder on top of his lap. Ryder made a slight chuckle when he was shifted. Ryder had his right hand on Jake's cheek and his left hand on Jake's neck. Jake was rubbing his hands on Ryder's back. Ryder made a slight gasp when Jake touched the lower back of his back. Jake made a quick smirk and started to kiss Ryder's neck.

"No love marks Jake." Jake groaned in rejection.

"How about your chest?" Ryder smiled and took of his shirt to reveal a fit physic but, it was still a soft and a gentle look, just like Ryder. Jake traced his tongue from Ryder's neck to his collar bone. Jake nipped at his collar bone and earned a small moan from Ryder. Jake liked what he was hearing. He then bite the tenderness around the middle of Ryder's chest. Ryder could only close his eyes and curl his fingers in Jake's hair. Ryder tugged on Jake's shirt. Jake quickly took his shirt off. Ryder examined the strong built physic of Jake's body. Ryder traced his fingers along Jake's chest. Ryder leaned forward to mark his territory on Jake's chest.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Jake groaned with disappointment. Ryder felt the same and got up. He felt a bulge in his pants and quickly hid it from Jake's sight. Jake noticed himself had grown excited and quickly hid himself as well.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ryder it's Marley!"_

"Oh Hey Marley, what's up?"

_"Nothing was just wondering what you were up too?"_

"I was actually in the middle of studying, sorry can I call you back later?"

_"Yeah definitely aha sorry. Bye."_

"Bye." Ryder hung up his cell phone. Jake looked at the clock and noticed it was almost six.

"Hey I gotta go Ryder have to help out my mom."

"Yeah do you want a ride?" Jake shook his head no.

"I will just meet up with her at the supermarket up the street."

"Okay." Jake and Ryder put their shirts back on. Jake walked to the door with his backpack on. Ryder was behind him. Jake stopped and turned to Ryder.

"Tomorrow again?" Ryder nodded. Jake smiled and kissed Ryder. Ryder wrapped his arms around Jake. Jake couldn't help it but, wrap his arms around Ryder's slim waist. Jake released the kiss that time with Ryder having a type of begging look. Jake touched Ryder's chin,

"Tomorrow no distractions." Ryder blushed and made a small side smile. Jake gave him a quick peck and went out the door. Ryder closed the door and was blushing madly then, it hit him...How was he supposed t know to do with a guy in that department?!

* * *

**Okay here you go :) I hope you all like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovely fans! Yes there will be smut I promise you. Maybe in this chapter I don't know :)**

* * *

Jake arrived at the supermarket and found his mom carrying a bunch of groceries,

"Mom let me help you." Jake ran up and set his scooter by her car,

"Oh thanks baby." She gave him some groceries and he helped her put them in the trunk of her car. They started to drive home.

"So how was Ryder's house? You seem to be hanging out with him more often." She looked over at him and gave him a smile and looked back to the road.

"It was fun we watched a movie and pretty much chilled like a normal teenage day, and isn't it better to hang out with him than the other type of 'friends' I used to hang out with." She nodded and gave him a lifted eye that he recognized so well.

"Don't get smart with me." He laughed. She drove up to their house. It was quaint looking house but, it had no look of Ryder's, how should I say, Mansion. Jake helped his mom unload groceries into the house. His siblings were there, happy to see him. They had dinner and now it was time for sleep.

"Jake! phone for you!" Jake rushed over,

"Hello?"

_"He__y it's Ryder."_

"I know. I can tell its you." Jake could sense that Ryder was smiling.

_"So are you still coming over tomorrow after school?"_

"Yeah I am. Right? Can I still?"

_"Yeah I just wanted to say that we could leave right after school because I don't have class."_

"Alright awesome."

_"Do you want to stay the night? Last night my parent's won't be home."_

"Yeah sure." Jake looked to his mom and she nodded like she already knew what he was going to ask her.

_"Awesome see you tomorrow."_

"Alright oh Hey Ryder."

_"yeah?" _Jake whispered something into the phone that not even I the narrator could say.

_"uhhhh aha okay."_ Ryder then hung up. Jake chuckled to himself and went to his room to lay down. He laid in bed and thought about Ryder's body and face. He reminded himself of the soft moans and gasps Ryder made when Jake's finger touched his body. When his mouth explored Ryder's neck and chest.

"Oh yeah He is mine tomorrow night."

* * *

**Alright guys my next chapter is going to have smut so quick warning! aha The chapter will be uploaded tonight thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am back and I am super happy that I was not the only Ryder and Jake shipper! **

* * *

Ryder was shuffling through his locker for his last class of the day. He was nervous about Jake coming over today but, he will find out I am sure it will come natural to him.

"Hey." Ryder looked to his left and noticed Jake. He got an instant blush because he thought of seeing his body.

"Hey Jake." Ryder flashed his smile and Jake couldn't help but, want to kiss him right there and then.

"So, meet you by your car?"

"Yeah, hey how about we skip our last period?" Jake gave a raised eyebrow.

"Well, are you sure?" Ryder looked to side real quick,

"Yeah, Yeah I am." Jake nodded. So they walked to Ryder's car and went towards Ryder's house. It was a quiet drive to Ryder's house. Once they entered the house Ryder set his keys in the key bowl. Jake put his stuff down near the door entrance until, he was grabbed by Ryder. Jake's lips were smashed by Ryder's lips. Jake grabbed Ryder and banged him against the wall. Ryder moaned in pain. Jake maneuvered Ryder's moan to slip his tongue into his mouth. Ryder made a quick scratch on Jake's neck. This made Jake incredibly excited. He lifted Ryder's leg around his hips and placed his right hand on Ryder's right butt cheek. Jake pushed himself more to Ryder. Jake kissed Ryder's neck. Then whispered,

"Sorry." Jake then bit Ryder's neck. Ryder gave a moan but, couldn't find the strength to push Jake away.

"Jake...no love bites." Ryder closed his eyes. His left hand on Jake's neck and right hand scratching Jake's and subconsciously grinding on Jake. Jake continued to nip at Ryder's neck marking him on his pale tender neck line.

"Too late." Jake chuckled and kissed Ryder's chin. Ryder opened his eyes slightly open and made a small smile to Jake. Jake then placed his other hand on Ryder's untouched butt cheek.

"Whoa where are we..." Ryder was silenced by Jake's lips.

"Okay.." Ryder made a dorky smile. Jake walked his way to Jake's room while still making out with Ryder. He set Ryder on the bed. Ryder could feel a Jake shift is weight on top of him.

"So much more comfortable." Jake winked at the remark Ryder made and gave him a peck. Ryder grabbed Jake's head and continued to make out with him.

"Mmm let me take off your shirt." Ryder nodded and let Jake take of his shirt. Jake also continued to take off his own shirt and kick off his shoes. Ryder also kicked off his own shoes. For the first time they took a moment to realize how it felt to be bare chested and touching each other. Ryder closed his eyes and felt Jake start to kiss his chest. It felt more amazing the second time now that he was more turned on. Ryder then realized he felt a bulge touching his thigh. It was a large bulge. He thought about it until he felt Jake's hand on top of his own erection.

"ahh" Ryder covered his mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth. No one is here to hear you." Ryder blushed,

"Still it's embarrassing." Jake smiled. He reached to unbutton Ryder's pants. Jake pulled them off along with Ryder's socks. Ryder felt a little useless so he tilted up and unbuttoned Jake's pants. Jake pulled them off along with his sock's. Jake laid down Ryder and proceeded to make out with him. They both responded to the exciting response of only being blocked by light cloth and started grinding each moaned on to Jake's mouth. Jake grew more excited. Jake released from the kiss to hear Ryder better.

"ohh god.." Ryder was feeling amazing at the moment. Jake went down a grabbed Ryder's hard erection and started to jerk it off. Ryder was surprised by the foreign touch and couldn't hold in a semi-loud moan. Ryder curled his right hand fingers around Jake's neck. While his left hand reached for Jake's erection.

"You don't ehh have to Ryder." Ryder responded by jerking off Jake. They both were were so close to each other that they could feel each other on the same pace of breathing.

"Jake...Jake I'm"

"I know me too." They both quickened their pace faster. Both of their breathing quickened and became more sharper. Ryder began to curl his toes and arch his back. Jake pressed his forehead into Ryder's neck as he was climaxing.

"Jake I can't hold in much longer." Jake nodded as if agreeing.

"Ahh..Jake!" Ryder threw his back onto the bed. Jake groaned into Ryder's neck. Ryder could feel a hot substance on his stomach and on his hand. There was a mixture of Ryder's and Jake's seed a top Ryder's stomach. Jake rested his head on Ryder's chest.

"We are a mess." Jake laughed at Ryder's comment but, it was more a exhausting laugh.

"Here." Ryder handed Jake a dirty shirt Ryder had next to his bed. Jake cleaned up Ryder's belly and threw the shirt. Ryder covered them both with a blanket.

"Wow to only think it is 5 o'clock." Ryder smiled.

"That means we have time to tire ourselves out again?" Ryder made a cute smile. They spooned together and took a quick power nap.

* * *

**So yup there a slice of my smutiness lol but, they will get to the point of them 'getting it on' soon. I just want to get more into things that happen before the big step. Thank you! I love PM's and reviews don't be shy to talk to me and make suggestions! I can write any one shot or story just for you! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I want to thank you all for your support, it means a lot :) And just saying I have a tumblr account and have been wanting for follow people! PM if you want me to follow you!**

* * *

Jake awoke with Ryder laying on his chest. Jake was staring at him as if waiting for him to wake up. Ryder slowly tried to ease his eyes open. Ryder enjoyed listening to Jake's heart beat, it made him feel nice and comfortable.

"Hey you." Ryder lifted his chin and made a smile at Jake.

"Hey." Ryder snuggled into Jake more. Ryder then realized it was a school day.

"Oh my god it's 6:30, school starts in thirty minutes!" They both frantically jumped out of the bed. Jake reached for his pair of pants which he had an extra pair of cloths in his backpack. Ryder went to his closet and chose the most decent cloths to wear, blue T-shirt, sweater, jeans, and chuck's.

"Are you ready? I gotta brush my teeth and hair real quick." Jake nodded and took out his tooth brush. They did all the essential's and rushed to Ryder's car.

_6:45_

"Crap you think we are gonna make it?" Jake looked to Ryder who was focusing on the road.

"It takes me ten minutes to get to school so, mmmmm barely." Well fate was in their luck because all lights were green and no street traffic at all. Ryder parked into the school parking lot and both rushed to class without stopping for their lockers.

_diiiinnnnnnnggggggg_

Jake made it into his seat at the nick of time. Ryder was barely on time as well. Earlier in the car they agreed to have their last day special so, Jake was cooking dinner.

"Jake it is rare that you are late." Jake saw his desk mate, Marley. Jake shook his head as if he was out of breath. Marley gave a concerned look and continued the questioning. It didn't matter that they talked in class since the teacher was constantly out of the room. Stupid Study Hall.

"I woke up late when I spent the night at Ryder's." Marley gave confused look.

"What did you guy's do that made you stay up so late?" Jake didn't know how to answer that question.

"Oh you know, guy stuff talking about sport's and manly things aha." Marley gave a smile,

"You guy's have become close. I like that better than you becoming enemies, it's less tension in the choir room on Thursday." They both laughed.

"Well are we still going to hang out on Friday?"

"Of course." Marley and Jake smiled at each other. Jake thought it felt nice but, he still cared for her a lot. He looked down and wondered if he was having second thoughts. Marley was about to say something about his concerned look. Until, the teacher came in and decided to teach today.

"RYDER!" Ryder came out of his daydream and looked to the front of the class.

"Yes?" Mrs. Dunham gave him a disapproving look at him.

"Could you explain to me who the president was for WWI?" Ryder thought quickly and remembered something by the book.

"Winston Churchill?" Mrs. Dunham gave a sigh.

"No but, close...slightly." She corrected him and continued onto her lesson. Ryder looked over his shoulder and noticed Brittney was out of it too. She looked down at him and smiled. Ryder remembered she a few times called him Sam. Which was not his name. The bell rang for the next class. As he was leaving class Brittney walked up to him.

"Hey Sam were you bitten by a mosquito or something? Cause your neck is filled with red blotches." Brittney was not a clear liar and Ryder could tell by her voice she knew what they actually were not bites from a insect. He forgot about them in the rush of the morning.

"Well..." Brittney smiled and got out here make up pack. Ryder made a arched eyebrow,

"Had this problem before?" Brittney laughed,

"I did date Santana."

"So that means you're.." Brittney nodded. She started to cover his marks.

"It's a good thing you are pale or else it would looked like really really weird." Ryder smirked.

"So you and Jake huh?" Ryder jerked his head to her but flinched a bit with a whiplash.

"I may be not smart in like the smart category but, I can tell, especially in the song we performed. You guys were overflowing with flirty-ness."

"That noticeable, huh?" Ryder was kind of freaking out.

"Well, I didn't say anything but, my gay-dar is really pretty accurate, even when I thought Finn was kinda of creative in the beginning but, that was just a glitch." Ryder laughed and let Brittney continue her make-over treatment.

"No but, close...slightly." She corrected him and continued onto her lesson. Ryder looked over his shoulder and noticed Brittney was out of it too. She looked down at him and smiled. Ryder remembered she a few times called him Sam. Which was not his name. The bell rang for the next class. As he was leaving class Brittney walked up to him.

"Hey Sam were you bitten by a mosquito or something? Cause your neck is filled with red blotches." Brittney was not a clear liar and Ryder could tell by her voice she knew what they actually were not bites from a insect. He forgot about them in the rush of the morning.

"Well..." Brittney smiled and got out here make up pack. Ryder made a arched eyebrow,

"Had this problem before?" Brittney laughed,

"I did date Santana."

"So that means you're.." Brittney nodded. She started to cover his marks.

"It's a good thing you are pale or else it would looked like really really weird." Ryder smirked.

"So you and Jake huh?" Ryder jerked his head to her but flinched a bit with a whiplash.

"I may be not smart in like the smart category but, I can tell, especially in the song we performed. You guys were overflowing with flirty-ness."

"That noticeable, huh?" Ryder was kind of freaking out.

"Well, I didn't say anything but, my gay-dar is really pretty accurate, even when I thought Finn was kinda of creative in the beginning but, that was just a glitch." Ryder laughed and let Brittney continue her make-over treatment. After thirty minutes of them babbling about each other.

"Wow, I am sorry about Santana. Have you tried dating others?"

"I love her. I can't find another person that I am attracted to in that way yet." Ryder saw the hurt in hers eyes and steered away from the question.

"There. All done." Just in time for the one minute bell to ring. Ryder grabbed his book bag and walked out,

"Oh yeah Brittney, don't tell anyone and thanks." Brittney nodded her head,

"You got it Sam." Ryder felt like he should correct her but, din't bother too. Towards the last period of the day Jake settled into a nap because his last period is Art class. His teacher would ramble on about shapes...shapes and shading...shapes with colors. He was about to go insane. Then the awesome sound of the bell rang. Everyone was walking out of glass, Jake walked to his locker and stuffed his unwanted books in it.

"Hey." Jake knew that voice.

"Hello Kitty, Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can explain that god forsaken hickie on your neck." Jake quickly touched his neck,

"Where?" Kitty gave a annoyed look.

"Here, you sinner." Kitty pointed to his left part of his neck. Jake stuttered not finding anything to answer to Kitty.

"So who was it? Insecure Marley? Another poor helpless girl? or worse, dare I insult you, a guy?" Jake looked at her,

"It's none of your business." Jake slammed his locker and walked towards the parking lot.

"YOU JUST WATCH PUCKERMAN I WILL FIGURE IT OUT!" Jake ignored her. He didn't see Ryder at his car yet so, he just hung out by it. After ten minutes he saw Ryder walk towards him.

"Ready to go?" Jake got in the car with out answering. Ryder confused got inside his car and drove.

"Can you just drop me off." Ryder looked at Jake with a concerned look. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Okay, whats going on?" Jake didn't respond.

"Jake...You can tell me." Jake sighed,

"Kitty saw my...your gift to me on my neck." Ryder looked at his neck and noticed.

"Jake, I got caught too."

But you didn't get caught by Kitty!" Ryder was shocked.

"I'm sorry." Ryder was going to give Jake a hug.

"Please just..." Ryder let go of Jake and drove off. Jake kept his face hidden to keep Ryder from seeing his hurt look. Ryder went into the driveway of his house.

"You can just come inside and we can think of something." Jake gave him a quick smile and went inside to the living room. They both sat down and stayed silent.

"Does she know about us?" Jake shook his head no. Ryder thought of a plan but, couldn't think of anything.

"We have to call Marley." Jake looked up,

"No! We can't."

"But she would know what to do." Jake stood up and paced,

"What would we tell her? She doesn't even know about us! She likes you and she likes me." Jake stopped himself and sat across from Ryder.

"I know that this is difficult but, this is Kitty and she will destroy you and me if she found out. The only person we can trust is Marley." Jake looked at him as if thinking that is the best plan.

"I don't want to see her hurt, I sill care about her."

"I do too. Hell I was about to date her but, I think no I know she will understand." Jake didn't respond.

"I will call her and tell her." Jake stopped Ryder from getting up,

"I can't let you do that." Jake got up with Ryder with him. Jake held him.

"We will do it together..for us." Ryder smiled and gave Jake a kiss. The kiss became romantic. Jake pulled away,

"Oh no tiger I don't want to have a boner when Marley arrives." Ryder laughed and dialed Marley's number.

* * *

**Okay guys next chapter woo! Thank you all for your support and I love love love you all 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I will be moving not this Monday but, next Monday so I will try my best to upload as many chapters as I can. Thank you all so much for the support and I will be updating all my Stories tonight with one chapter.**

* * *

Marley was watching TV when her phone rang.

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling (poor ringtone sound effect)_

Marley checked her caller I.D. and found out it was Ryder's cell phone.

"Hey Ryder."

_"Hey Marley are you busy?"_

"No, why?"

_"I kind of need to ask you a favor, can you come over? Jake is here too." _Marley was confused but, she could hear the urgency in his voice._  
_

"Yeah I will leave right now. Just tell me your address." Marley wrote down the address then, hung up. She told her mom she would be back late so not to wait up on dinner.

Ryder heard the door bell ring. He gave Jake a reassuring look and walked to open the door for Marley.

"Hey...did you bike here?" Ryder looked in his a driveway with a bike and a panting Marley in front of him.

"Yeah...farther than I thought...So what did you need?" Ryder asked to come onside and Marley walked to the living room and saw Jake.

"Hey Jake." Jake got up and gave Marley a hug then sat back down on the couch. Marley sat across from him. Ryder came to the living room and sat next to Jake but, not too suspiciously close to Jake There was awkward silence thinking on who would talk first.

"Okay look..we are all really good friends." Marley nodded so Ryder continued,

"Jake and I can trust you with a huge secret." Ryder took awhile to tell her. Jake jumped in,

"Ryder and I are well, together." Marley made a wide-eyed expression.

"Since when? How did it happen? Why? What..." Ryder and Jake were hit with a series of questions from Marley. Jake stopped her,

"One at time Marley." Marley nodded her head,

"How did it happen?" Jake was about to speak but, Ryder stopped him. Ryder explained how they hung out on Sunday and the other days but, left out too intimate parts. After he was done him and Jake waited for Marley to say something. She just looked as if she was taking all the information she was given in.

"Okay. Do you guys love each other." Jake and Ryder never thought about that before. They knew they liked each other but, love. Jake then explained,

"We like each other a lot and we haven't reached that point in our relationship to say we 'love' each other." Marley nodded as if that is what she wanted to hear.

"So what do you guys need from me?" Ryder looked at Jake then asked,

"Well, Kitty saw Jake's mark that I made, and we need you to start dating Jake but, pretending." Marley made a smile but, remembered that he said pretend and hid the smile quickly. She cared for both of them and understands the feeling of being ridiculed by Kitty's bitter anger.

"You guys know I would never say no to you guys." They all smiled and gave each other a group hug.

"I am truly happy for you guys." Marley was a little disappointed because she liked both of them but, she told herself she would never get in the way of anyone's happiness.

* * *

**Just saying posting a smutty chapter next so warning to those. Thank you :)**


	7. NEWS FLASH! IMPORTANTE!

**Since I love you all so much and don't want to dissapoint any of my adoring fans. I have created two fanfic chapters of this scene. **

**One with jake on top and Ryder bottom.**

**one with ryder on top and jake on the bottom. **

**Both of them are not the same. In each position they are in they act as two very different dominant and submissive types. I will do this for each future sex scene but the storyline will be the same. I hope you will like this type of transition. Again, two different sex scene fics for each pleasure.**

**Thank You!**

**S.Q.**


	8. J-Top R-Bottom

**Hey fans! Well I have not kept up to date on Glee because of the move and work. I am continuing this story of my own time line and not the shows. Sorry if that is a disappointment. If you continue to read thanks a bunch but, if not I am sorry for letting you down. :( **

After the confession of their relationship Marley had one last question before she left.

"So, Tell me if I am too forward, but have you guys...you know?" Ryder grew a huge blush and Jake smiled.

"No, not yet." Marley nodded and shut the door. Jake looked out the window as Marley rode down the street with her bike. Jake turned around to see Ryder sitting on the couch with a huge relieved expression across his face.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Jake laughed and so did Ryder. Jake then sat by Ryder with the same feeling.

"I hope this works." Jake sighed as he said those words. Ryder reached over and kissed Jake.

"I am sure it will."

"Hey Ryder, last night before your parents get home." Ryder was way ahead of him. Ryder wrestled himself on top of Jake. Jake smiled and bit on Ryder's neck,

"Oh taste like make up." Ryder made a shocked face and wiped his neck.

"Brittney.." Jake laughed and licked his hand and removed the make up on Ryder's neck. Ryder wrapped his arms loosely around Jake's neck. When Jake was finished he nuzzled on Ryder's neck which made Ryder giggle. Jake then sucked hard on the soft spot just under Ryder's ear.

"Oh... Jake.." Ryder tugged on Jake's shirt which he removed then removed his own shirt. They were bare chest and the feeling against each other was almost orgasmic. Jake then lifted Ryder up and went to Ryder's room. Ryder could feel Jake squeeze his butt which made Ryder grind on Jake. Jake groaned in pleasure. He then threw Ryder on the bed.

"Well, now." Jake then climbed on top of Ryder and attacked Ryder's chest with love bites. Ryder arched his back into the feeling with his hands on Jake's head.

"Ah Jake, right there." Jake sensed Ryder's weak spot near his left nipple. He then flicked it with his tongue which sent Ryder on edge. Ryder then felt Jake pull on his pants which he gladly raised his legs for them to pulled off. Jake also took of his pants along with both of their socks. Jake then rubbed his hardened member against Ryder's. This gained him a small moan escaping from Ryder's lips.

"Jake do that again." Ryder panted when he said that. Jake obliged to the request and continued to rub himself against Ryder.

"Jake I am gonna...soon." Jake stopped which made Ryder whine. Jake pulled Ryder's boxers down which released Ryder's harden member with pearls of pre-cum on top.

"Not, yet." Jake then licked the top of Ryder's member.

"Ahh oh god Jake please." Jake then swallowed Ryder whole. He then started to bob his head. Ryder moaned by the hot wet feeling he had from Jake's mouth.

"Jake seriously I am..." Jake then took out the member from his mouth and brought his fingers to Ryder's mouth.

"Suck." Ryder listened and took the fingers into his mouth as Jake kissed his chest. When Jake felt that the fingers were soaked enough he took them out and inserted on finger into Ryder's entrance. Ryder shifted in discomfort and made a small discomfort face. Jake added another finger thinking Ryder could take it.

"ow.." Ryder still felt discomfort. Jake then kissed Ryder in the mouth with their tongues lashing at each other. Jake then twisted the fingers and brushed a sweet spot.

"Oh god ahh." Ryder felt a rush of pleasure when Jake brushed his sweet spot. Jake smiled then continued to kiss his mate. Jake took out his fingers still not breaking the kiss. Ryder felt a bulge in his entrance. He opened his eyes in surprise as Jake slid himself inside of Ryder.

"Ow ow ow ow." Jake silenced Ryder with a kiss. Jake continued to slowly ease himself inside when he was all the way in. Ryder was panting with Jake feeling his chest quickly go up and down. He broke the kiss.

"Tell me when to move Ryder." Ryder nodded still trying to adjust. Jake moved.

"NO, the nod meant I understood."

"Oh...sorry." Ryder then closed his eyes and adjusted for a while. He then gave Jake the go ahead. Jake nodded and started to slowly thrust in and out of Ryder. Ryder muffled a bit. After a couple of minutes Jake could see no pleasure in his partners face. Jake was about to pull out when he slipped his hand and thrust ed hard into Ryder. This was followed with Ryder making a huge pleasurable moan.

"Ohhh yeah, What...did..you..just do? That felt amazing." Jake was confused at what he touched so he made another thrust into Ryder.

"Yes right there!" Jake was pleased and started to thrust harder into Ryder. Out of this he was receiving pleasurable moans out of Ryder. This sent Jake on the brink by the lovely noises Ryder was making.

"Ryder I am getting close." Ryder dug his nails onto Jake's back in agreement. Jake flinched in pain but quicken his pace to full speed.

"Jake harder!" Jake slammed into him with their skins slapping against each other. Jake felt Ryder tighten around him which quicken him to his climax. Ryder then released himself feeling the warm substance shoot out onto his stomach as he called out Jake's name. Jake followed behind him whispering Ryder's name. Ryder felt Jake pull out and collapse next to him. Both panting in sync. Jake looked at Ryder and made a panting laugh.

"How was it?" Jake asked Ryder. Ryder closed his eyes and smiled at Jake,

"This was seriously amazing." Jake smiled and let Ryder rest on his chest.

"Wow it is already dark outside." Ryder turned and saw that it was.

"Let's sleep." Jake agreed and closed his eyes. Ryder did as well listening to Jake's heartbeat. The best noise he has ever heard.

**Done with the first wonderful ecstatic scene. Now for Ryder to be on top. First I have to eat. I will post the chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. :) **


End file.
